1. Field of the Invention
The device and method of attachment of this invention reside in the area of hangers for supporting and suspending items and more particularly relate to wire-formed hangers which are manually affixable to a variety of support members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present to hang, support or suspend items on a stud, joist, rafter or similar support member, one can drive a nail or screw a hook into such members and hang items on the protruding end of such nail or hook. Exposed wooden studs and joists are frequently found in unfinished building areas such as the inside of garages and basements; and household items such as tools, mops, brooms, bicycles and the like are frequently hung thereon. Anchoring devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,688 to Wilk are also known to support items from overhead joists.